


AC Day 13: Welcome Back

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2018 [13]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Advent Calendar, After Antorus for sure, Blurry future, Day 13, Everything end up good, F/M, I have no idea when it would happen exactly, Lazy Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Maiev had a dream. Illidan was back from his task as Sargeras' jailor and was staying on Azeroth.But when she wakes up, she wonders: Was it really a dream?





	AC Day 13: Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> This one is set in some kind of blurry future. 20 years from now? A century? Ten Thousand Years? No idea at all.  
> What I know is that everything is now fine on Azeroth and after the titan of the same name forced him back on the planet, the first thing he does, is to find back Maiev.  
> (Yep, this is set in the same timeline as my "Birth of a WorldSoul" fic.)
> 
> Enjoy !

How long has it been? How many years had passed since he left? Until yesterday she knew but this morning, her mind refused to add another day to the counter. Why was it so difficult? Why couldn't she do such a simple thing? Ever since Illidan stayed behind in Antorus, Maiev had been able to keep track of the passing time as she hoped he would finally come back to her.

As she was completely waking up, she began to feel the weight against her. She felt something – someone – breathing against her back. Arms around her waist and she could barely move her head as something was pressing on the top. She remembered her dream with an ounce of hope but barely dare to move. Slowly, she put a hand on the arms embracing her and their grasp tightened.

“Morning.”

A whisper, soft and sleepy. His voice.

Maiev opened her eyes and carefully turned around, welcomed by familiar tattoos, Illidan’s chest. Smiling, she put her face into his neck, holding his face with her arms.

“This wasn’t a dream then.” She said.

He laughed, leaving a kiss on her head.

“Yes, it’s real. I’m back.”

She raised her head to look at him and their lips met, kissing tenderly and Maiev finally understood why she hadn’t been able to add a day to the counter. Why keeping track of his absence if he was there? Her smile became wider and she kissed with more passion. Illidan quickly kissing back to match her feelings.

His hands began to walk around her body, quickly sliding under her clothes. He was caressing her skin, his hands still remembering how it felt even after all those years where they were separated. The skin was still soft but for her scars, telling him once again her story. Her lips, demanding and delicious. The usual determination in her eyes along to her love for him were still there. His thumb brushed over a nipple and she softly gasped on his lips.

“I missed you.” He told her, a hand slowly moving down on her body.

“I’ve been waiting for you all this time.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“I love you too much.” She said in a whisper.

After those words, Illidan kissed her more eagerly. A little before he got the possibility to come back to Azeroth, he was wondering if Maiev would still love him but mostly if she would still be there, alive. Seeing her with another would have been nothing for him but if she had died…For years, he tried to not think about it. But now, not only he was back and everything seemed fine but Maiev was still alive, loving him and they had a son. Nothing could have been better.

His fingers met her folds and she moaned. He began to play with her clit and she buried her face in his neck, finally leaving his lips and she kept moaning softly. Slowly, she began to rock her hips on his hand and he finally pushed a finger inside her. She was already so wet and ready for him and it only made him become harder. He was going to love her so much, to amend for all those years he was away and he could only hope that if he had to leave again, it wouldn’t be before a long, long time. The finger moved inside and she sank her nails in his skin, smiling as she moaned his name directly into his ears. It was so good for her and she wished time would stop so Illidan would never leave again.

As he kept playing with her, he quickly brought his other hand to his member and began to stroke it. He was slow as he only wanted to prepare himself but with his finger buried deep inside Maiev, her warm breath on his neck along to her moans, it was way more difficult to not jump on her. His breath became laborious, the hisses were ending in moans and Maiev rocked harder on his hand.

“Come on,” she whispered. “I think we masturbated enough those last years.”

Illidan only smiled as he removed his finger from her while moving on top of her. Once he was sure she was looking at him, he brought the wet finger to his mouth and sucked it with a little moan, his eyes not leaving hers.

“I almost forgot your taste.”

Maiev laughed, genuinely, and put an arm on her eyes as her face took a reddish tone.

“You could have worked on your talk while you were away.”

“I _know_ you love it.” He kept smiling.

“Maybe.” She said. “But are you going to fuck me or do I have to do it myself?”

Illidan lowered his body until their chests were touching, close like never.

“I won’t fuck you.” He whispered right into her ears, feeling her shivers under him. “I will love you.”

Maiev grabbed his neck with her arms and brought his face right to hers to kiss him, her tongue searching for his. He kissed back, slowly putting an arm under her as he was already planning to hug her and never let go again. The other arm went down so he could grab his dick and guide it to Maiev’s entrance. He pushed himself inside, carefully as Maiev let out one long moan until he was filling her whole. She laughed again and Illidan joined her.

Being together again was so good.

Putting his second arm under her, keeping her close to him, he began to thrust. Slow, lazy. All they wanted at this exact moment was to be together. To forgot once again about everything. Barrow Deeps. The Third War. The Black Temple. His death. His return. His exile. Everything was forgotten and they could only think about their love.

“I hope you don’t have anything important to do today,” Illidan said between two moans.

“Only you.”

He had missed her so much. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me prompt for this month! I'm just trying to stay into a Christmas/Winter theme but otherwise, it can be almost anything. Canon, Au, Tropes,... You name it, you'll probably get it ^^ (And the probability of a new "My name is Loramus" is high for this month ;) )
> 
> See you tomorrow for the next stories !
> 
> \---  
> Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!  
> You can also find my Masterlist with all the fics I plan to write ^^ Don't hesitate to tell me which one you want !
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
